


together is all we need

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when her old classmates bring her to the beach for her birthday, she thinks that they are just using her, but hagakure more or less opens her eyes to how much happiness and love she deserves, and how much happiness can be shared among all of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together is all we need

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my queen, fukawa touko. i love you, you deserve the world  
> (also, same message minus the birthday wish, to finley)

* * *

 

laughter dances in the air around them and melds with the crashing of the waves; everyone seems to be full of energy as they chase each other and splash water, but nestled on a towel in the sand underneath an umbrella sits fukawa, who the celebration is for. the bathing suit that she’s wearing is conservative and comfortable as she scrunches up beneath the shade until no sunlight is reaching her. the last thing she needs is for the sun to heat up her skin and make her feel even more uncomfortable.

     “th,they’re using m,my birthday a,as an e,excuse to visit th,the beach,” she says, looking out at everyone as they trample through the water. the asahina siblings with the help of komaru are pulling togami deep into the waves as celes and kirigiri stand underneath respective parasols and talk leisurely with big sunglasses hanging on their noses. vacationing for spring had been a smart move for all of them because they needed the break from all the cold, desolate weather. it brought them all back together after leaving hope’s peak.

next to her, but in the sunlight, hagakure laughs heartily. by now, she knows that he’s not laughing at her words or her worries, but she still bites down on her lip until he starts talking. “ya know that’s not true! komaru and makoto even baked ya a cake! sonia coordinated this whole thing! everyone is celebrating your existence,” he tips his head back and water runs down into the sand lazily, “the holy spirit knows that that’s reason enough for celebration.” his words are spoken to the sun in a whisper, but fukawa still catches them.

the warmth that spreads to her cheeks has nothing to do with the overbearing sun shining overhead, instead it has something to do with the warmth exuding off the person sitting next to her. a rather loud yell and splash gives her a moment to compose herself while hagakure watches as togami breaks the surface of the water. the girls with their parasols break into innocent laughter meanwhile the culprits instigating the incident rush from the scene in all directions, splashing everyone around them. fujisaki squeals when they are splashed and oowada threatens to dunk yuuta.

“hey,” he says, drawing fukawa from her thoughts; when she turns to face him, he is hovering much closer and it almost causes fukawa to stumble backwards, but she just flinches slightly. hagakure feels like his throat is going to close and he’s going to lose the ability to breathe forever; being this close to fukawa makes him feel too hot. her lower lip quivers nervously as she watches him with a careful gaze. there’s distrust there, but only a hint. “before i give you your present, i have to say something to ya, right?”

     that startles fukawa further as she nods; her lower lip is still trembling as she wraps her arms around her knees, then settles her chin atop them. “al,alright, b,but none of th,that fortunetelling b,business....” she attempts to smile, but her nerves are gnawing at her bones at the change in the atmosphere around them.

he nods, swallowing hard. “okay, so i’ve been wanting to get this off my chest for awhile,” he preludes his confessional with teeth worrying his lip as he leans back a little bit, but still close enough that he can talk in a hushed, subdued tone. “but i already told ya i like you, but now i’ve been thinking about, uh, dating you, if you’d be cool with that? i mean, i can understand if you’d rather not, especially when you met my feelings with some reservations. i want you to be comfortable, no matter what.” he’s starting to blather now, unstoppable, but fukawa’s heart has the ability to stop and it does, dead in her chest before it instantly speeds up and is pumping too fast. her hands are shaking as always, but hagakure has just willingly said he wanted to be with her and this isn’t some sick prank; he would never do such a thing to her.

the words struggle within her mouth as her tongue tries to form a response; there are tears springing to her eyes that she tries to hold back because she knows that it’ll freak hagakure out, but she doesn’t have enough self-control and she lets out a broken sob right before she says, “y,yes,” in a quiet voice. the tears rush down her cheeks and she is tempted to hide her face within her hands so hagakure doesn’t have to watch this horrible, ugly display of emotion.

conflicted happiness lights up his face at her response and he leans in to cup her face in his hands; his touch is gentle as he brushes away her tears with his thumbs. they continue to pour out and darken the sand between them, but she’s smiling. it is a watery, thin display, but it is beautiful to hagakure and he leans to press his lips against her forehead. “hey, hey, ya don’t need none of that,” he murmurs against her skin before wrapping his arms around her small, quivering frame. she folds easily and it isn’t the result of feeling suffocated by the hug, she hesitantly wraps her arms back around him; they sit there like that for awhile as saionji kicks sand up at hinata and nidai, togami pulls himself out of the water, only for celestia and kirigiri to push him back in, even though he ends up taking both of them down with him, and the rest of the party squeals and laughs from the waves. “i’m really happy, toukocchi. i really like you.”

her lax grip on him tightens as she buries her face into his sun-kissed, warm chest. “i l,like you t,too.”

hagakure pulls away as pearls of laughter leave him; the residue of tears still stains fukawa’s cheeks, but there’s also a secret smile that she’s wearing now. it isn’t so visible, but she can feel it. his question leaves her feeling light and buoyant: they could probably put her out to sea and she’d float there forever. her cheeks are still so warm and she shyly looks up to meet hagakure’s gaze, which looks preoccupied as his hands dig into the sand as he tries to find the right words not to ruin this atmosphere.

“can i kiss you, toukocchi?” he finally asks.  
she blinks slowly and watches his unwavering gaze to make sure he’s not joking. “i d,don’t know wh,why you’d want t,to…”

      he raises his eyebrows as he leans in to place his forehead against hers. “i wouldn’t ask if i didn’t wanna, toukocchi, and if you don’t wanna, all you have to do is say the word and it won’t happen yet.” his words are soft as he sits so close to fukawa; their fingertips lay near each other as they rest on the cool sand between them.

“i d,didn’t say n,no!” she presses her forehead against his, but looks at anything other than him. he waits, and in the space between them, fukawa groans. hagakure thinks that it is a sign for him to pull away from her, but as he moves, she tilts her head and presses her unsure, shy lips against his. her heart feels as though it might beat out of her chest, and hagakure has to catch his breath even though their first kiss doesn’t last long. she still took the air from his lungs.

immediately afterwards, fukawa is burying her face into her hands and turning away from hagakure; within her palms, she searches for some kind of comfort to cool her nerves and to stop her heart from beating so madly in his presence. hagakure’s smiling as he stands up from his towel, making sure not to get any sand on it. “hold on a minute, i’m gonna get your present now!” he says and runs off towards where all their cars are parked. while he’s gone, fukawa peers out at the beach scene again and it’s changed until mostly everyone is making their way to their towels to dry off before dinner; the asahina siblings are still splashing in the ocean, meanwhile naegi helps celestia and kirigiri back onto the small, makeshift dock, but it ends up collapsing and he’s brought in with them. mukuro and hinata come to the rescue then.

everyone feels so happy; the scene is almost glowing.

it takes him a moment, but hagakure comes back to her with his hands full. as soon as he reaches her, he announces to the public that it is time for presents and several people head back up to their cars to fetch their presents for fukawa. meanwhile, hagakure hands her his messily wrapped box. she takes it within her own and has to stop herself from shaking it. she sets out to open it slowly and she feels the eyes of some of the others as she rips the wrapping paper and opens the box. within it lays a book, a couple of her favorite pens, and a ring box. her gaze is turning watery again as people return to her with presents in their hands, but she’s focused on the tiny box. she pulls it out and finds herself looking at a simple band with her birthstone inlaid in shimmering amethyst.

“try it on!” hagakure encourages her, and she slips it easily onto her finger; it is a beautiful, simple ring. “crystals and gemstones are pretty cool, most of them have some healing properties in them, so i picked out some i thought would help ya. if you don’t wanna wear it as a ring, i have a chain for it so you can wear it as a necklace,” he smiles easily at her until she’s having to hide her face again. “plus the book is one you’ve been talking about buying for awhile now, so i hope that’s okay too!”

fukawa nods with a smile gracing her lips. “th,thank you,” she whispers and holds the book to her chest as she folds in towards it. there’s a decent pile next to her now, but before she refocuses on the public, she allows herself to be lost in this moment with hagakure for a little longer as she twines her pinky finger around his. “f,for more th,than today…”

and he smiles, then laughs like booming thunder, before leaning in to kiss her shoulder. “i always told ya, toukocchi, you deserve the world’s happiness, and i can’t get that for you, so i’m gonna give ya as much as i can.”

and she couldn’t ask for anything more than this moment.

 

 

 

 


End file.
